Acting Like a Pretty Cure
Summary Elizabeth, Josie, Akeno and Glorysia's Pokemon were making the "Winter of the Skies" movie because they participate the Home Movie Day at Hau'oli City. When Longeon, Olympeon and Whippie, as Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous to help Shelby, Canoodle, Shinx and Sugar as Mepple, Mipple, Pollun (Porun) and Lulun to rescue the Princess Windy from the evil Dark King (Maharajah plays) in the Dokotsu Zone. Transcript Elizabeth, Josie, Akeno and Glorysia's Pokemon were trying to dress up as characters, Skylinda was trying to make the clapperboard to saying action and cut. Skylinda: Is anyone ready? All: Yeah! Honshiro and Nagiblack were also playing. They weren't Mega Evolved to complete the effect, but they still looked like them. Dragonet: Hey! We're supposed to be acting like you! Nagiblack stuck out her black tongue. Sugar: Mommy, I'm Mepeey! Dragonet: Mommy knows. You're pink. She spelled "Mega Evolve" with her wand and pushed the word over to the two Pokémon to allow Nagiblack and Honshiro to Mega Evolve while Elizabeth was doing her homework. Honshiro: A Normal and Light Type, I'm Mega Honshiro! Nagiblack: A Normal and Light Type, I'm Mega Nagiblack! Sapleaf was sunbathing by the sun. Dragonet and Yaypeace used Light Pulse at him, but he just absorbed it like it was nothing. Yaypeace: Oh, come on! As Sapleaf was sunbathing in the sunlight, it began to glow light blue. Elizabeth ran over and shook him, not wanting him to be in agony for the rest of his life, stopping the evolution process. Elizabeth: You can sunbathe for ''20 ''minutes max. Skylinda: Hmm, guys? We must directing the new movie because we're participated the festival called Home Movie Day. So, let's continue. Meanwhile, Sugar and Shinx were pretending to be Mipple and Mepple. Sapleaf was pretending to be Lulun. Skylinda: Alright, action! Dragonet: Mepple and Mipple sitting in a tree, K-I... Skylinda: CUT!!!! Whippie: Shut up! Shinx: I am not in love with Mipple! Dragonet: Um, what now- Skylinda: Dragonet! HOW DARE YOU TO DOING SCRIPTS BY YOURSELF?! Dragonet is faurasted by Skylinda's words, she trying to making the normal scripts one more times. Longeon: Honshiro, why aren't you going out of control without Elizabeth to control you when you're Mega Evolved? Dragonet: Trust her. She can control herself. But when ''I'm ''in my Battle Bond form, I can't control myself and will go berserk without Elizabeth to keep me under control. Lavender: Same with me. Akeno used her Key Stone to mega evolve her Kujolight. Kujolight: I'm Shiny Luminous! Dragonet: According to the Pokedex, Kujolight were born from the life force of a similar-looking Pokemon that is now extinct. Kestin: Guys, no time to waste. We have to showing and finishing the movie at the festival after we completed our own movie. All: Okay. ... Kestin: What's the scene, Skylinda? Kestin (who was played as Coco) and Shelby (played as Natts) asking Skylinda the scene. Skylinda: The Scene: Windy is kidnapped by Evil King. Action! Windy: Please, save me! Nagiblack and Honshiro! Kujolight noticed another Kujolight who belonged to Elizabeth. She was Shiny, having blue fur and green hair. In her Mega Form, she had deep magenta hair and pale yellow fur. Honshiro: Emissary of li.... Maharajah: I will not be defeated by four wimpy humanoids! Shiny Kujolight: Both of us have the type advantage against each other. So it's both a win-win and lose-lose. Maharajah: *Cackles* Light may shroud darkness, but darkness also shrouds light! Prepare for the ultimate defeat! Nagiblack used Light Pulse, but Maharajah used Dark Pulse at the same time. Both attacks canceled each other out. Maharajah: Useless! Windy: It's not working! He then stole their fake "smile pacts," knocking them onto the ground and causing them to revert back to normal, pretending to be hurt. Their brightly colored hair, fur "skirts," and Light-type powers (if they had them) were gone. Akeno's Kujolight: Our transformations! Spedo and Applin (who were playing as Candy and Pop) ran over to them. Orchid: We can't transform! We're powerless! Dragonet: Maharajah will destroy the world. I may be a Dark type, but Ninja Dragonets aren't evil. Skylinda: Dragonet, he's is acting as the dark king, no need to say it. Honshiro: I have no light powers at all without Mega Evolving. How will we defeat him? She used High Jump Kick, but missed, hurting herself. Maharajah: Pathetic, powerless wimps. Maharajah used his dark powers to blasted all of the Pokémon back. Miyukijoy got up. So did Naokusa, Beautice, Sunnakane, and Yaypeace. Everyone: *screaming* Maharajah: I will not fall to 5 Pokémon who so badly imitate those 5 stupid girls! Dragonet spelled "MEGA EVOLVE" since this was a movie. The Pokémon Mega Evolved again, ready to stand their ground. Skylinda: And cut! Naokusa: I'm exhausted. All that Mega Evolving over and over again without Elizabeth. Dragonet: What's the next scene? Skylinda: Being a director, I can't get over it when you spelled by your wand again. However, we should at least Photoshop them to be Mega Evolved in the movie instead since they're pretty exhausted. Miyukijoy: I love having bright pink hair and light blasts, but I can't stay like that forever. Neptune: (appears at nowhere) Whooooooo want's a pudding? Kujolight, Dragonet, and Nagiblack: I DO!!!!!!!!!! Skylinda: (facepalm) Orchid: The next scene after our break will be me, Saki, and Kurumarine Major events *Elizabeth's Sapleaf almost evolves into Ignut, but Elizabeth stops the evoluion process, and changes its mind about evolving by chosing not to after realizing the stupidity of sunbathing for too long. It is also illegal to let a Sapleaf evolve since they suffer. *Josie's Spedo gives Sapleaf an Everstone. *Elizabeth is revealed to own an Applin and a shiny Kujolight. *Akeno is revealed to own a Kujolight. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes